A basic wireless charging system may include a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver. For example, a wireless power transmitter may include a transmit (Tx) coil, and a wireless power receiver may include receive (Rx) coil. Magnetic resonance wireless charging may employ a magnetic coupling between the Tx coil and the Rx coil. Typically, a wireless power receiver may perform a wireless handshake with the wireless power receiver in order to establish configuration of charging operations. However, in some cases, wireless handshakes may be impossible if a battery of the wireless power receiver is fully discharged.